A Life Without You
by edwardsbaby4eva
Summary: After Edward left, Bella lands herself in a coven, entirely made up of girls. She's a completely diff Bella though, in love with parties and clubs. So much more confidence. WAY more interesting and fun than it sounds, promise. Give it a try please! R&R!
1. Someone's Changed A Lil bit, huh?

It's been twenty years. Yes, twenty unbearable, hard, and hopeless years.

Actually, it really wasn't. It was rough the first few months, but hell, I got a life again. It has been twenty years since Edward left me. Yes, I can say his name, and no, I don't cry and weep every time it comes through my lips. It's fine. I'm over it. Just like he said; I would get over it. But still there was that thought in the back of my head that kept telling me I really did love him. I always blocked this idea, and shoved it back into my rear brain, in case of another very complicated, emotional wrecked phase of my life.

The first few months were torture. I went into suicidal mode, thinking that I couldn't go on in life, that my life was centered on him and only him. Damn, I was an idiot. First off, he's a guy. He dazzled me, I feel in love, and BAM! Out of nowhere he leaves, right before we were going to be married. Tough luck for me. And I must've been too shocked too realize that's life. I committed suicide, but it didn't work.

That's when they found me. I had jumped off a building, and to my complete and utter astonishment, I survived. How did I, I don't know. My blood attracted them, but they felt compassion for me, and saved me. My life changed from that point on.

My new family was an old coven, formed by a vampire called Vanessa. She was the wisest of all of us, taking charge as practically a mother. But although she was over a thousand years old, she was twenty four, so she still had the appearance of a twenty four year old. She had brown wavy hair, and very silver eyes. They were cloudy looking almost, that were deep and mysterious. She was horribly beautiful, an honest to goodness gorgeous kind of beautiful. Her power was Jasper's power; the ability to affect other's feelings and emotions.

Next came Hailey, the twenty three year old. Hailey, Hailey, Hailey. She was platinum blonde, with generous curves. She was considered the slut in our coven. Not saying blondes with curves are, but she defiantly was. She dated all the guys, and whenever we went out clubbing, which was a TON, she always ended up bringing home at least two guys. But they never worked out for her, and she'd dump them. She was so close to finding the right man, but whenever she was thinking about a relationship with her chosen men, she'd get scared, and hurt them… mentally, of course. She was horribly sweet, but sometimes wasn't aware how bitchy and self centered she could be. Her power was dazzling men.

Then there was Alyssa. She was my age exactly, even down to the precise birth date; except that she was at least twenty years older than me, technically speaking. She was my closet friend, and we always talked, all the time. Although my new family was quite aware of my story about the Cullens, Alyssa knew how much it hurt me. She knew the most details, and she also knew I still loved him. I kept telling her I didn't, but she could see through my false exterior. She reminded me of Alice; loved to shop, graceful, and very pixie like. But there was more to Alyssa. 

She was auburn, and had extremely bright emerald eyes. She loved to party, and very lovely looking. Her power was being extremely persuasive, always getting her way when she wanted it. But she didn't like using it on us that much. She thought it was cruel to use it against her family. We told each other everything, and we made each other laugh uncontrollably. She was my best friend, and I loved her like a sister. Our friendship bond was truly strong.

And then there's me. I was the second most beautiful, apart from Vanessa. But she was more of an older more mature beautiful. I was that sexy beautiful, the strong gorgeous beautiful. I had a dangerous beauty about me, very striking with my dark ebony wavy hair. But the most strange and attractive thing about me were my eyes. They were a unique indigo, one out of seven vampires who had indigo. They were known to be very rebellious, and that was me. I was wild and brave, and took chances. My power was unusual also; no other vampire had it. I had the ability to turn invisible, lose all scent, and create no sound as I walked. I was so quiet and graceful, it's almost flabbergasting. It's horribly useful, but it can be extremely infuriating to my enemies. And I'm the strongest.

**Yah, this was basically just the beginning part, the prologue pretty much. Sorry if that was a little boring. It gets WAY more interesting, trust me(: Um, I know they don't have red or golden eyes. I haven't quite figured out why yet. They don't eat at all? Hm, idk yet, sorry. Any ideas? This is my third fanfic, pretty pretty pretty _please_ review! No flames though please. Tell me PLEASE if I have spelling errors. Check out the second chapter, coming soon! Thanks for reading. EB4E**


	2. Mr Sexy Smiles

That night we were going clubbing… again. It was so fun, and Alyssa especially loved it. She loved to dance, and I almost as much as her. Hailey loved it for the guys, and Vanessa went with Ian, the love of her life.

She and Alyssa were the only ones with boys. Alyssa had Nathan, a blonde haired beauty with dark blue eyes. He was very gentlemen like, exactly what Alyssa deserved. He could fly, that lucky bastard. Vanessa had Ian, the short hazel haired man, with golden eyes. They weren't even close to Edward's though. He was very peaceful, and contained Aro's power, considering he was Aro's son. He could read your mind, and all the thoughts you've ever thought of with just one touch. He never used it on Vanessa, and never planned to.

Alyssa was taking me shopping today, before the big night. Vanessa, Hailey, and their guys were tagging along, to chose something sexy also. We were renting a limo tonight, for it was a very special occasion. We were going to try MIRAGE, the hottest newest club around, and it was New Years, so each of us was wishing for that special kiss at the strike of twelve.

There had never been another guy after Edward. I had been on a few dates before, but nothing too serious. Unless if you count Caleb, who was my boyfriend for awhile, but I dumped him. He was too much of an asshole, but he was super hot. I was hoping to find Mr. Perfect tonight, but I knew he would never show up.

We all got to the mall- I drove in my very hot silver Lamborghini Reventón, complete with those very nice black leather seats and surround sound system- and we got out, all in our cute shopping outfits.

We tried on a thousand dresses, but we all bought the best ones for us, the color going excellent with our newly tanned skin and hair. Vanessa bought a dark rich brown low neck, halter dress, coming up to a foot above her knees- she was always so modest- and had a sparkling jeweled belt hugging her figure nicely. It had a very low back; it was perfect for her. Hailey bought a very pink and shiny dress, all hugging her very slim but kind of curvy self. It was a tube top, but left a square at her showing bust, buckled by a silver buckle. It was very fitting for her. Alyssa bought the cutest dress. Usually it would be more sexy, but she was going for the "I already have a BF so back off, and quite staring look". But it was great enough to impress Nathan. It was a pale green tube top, extremely fitting, but left room to breathe. It was as short as mine. And mine, was I had to say, the best. It was somewhat of a jungle pattern; teal, black, olive green, green, and pale white. It was cut down to my stomach, right below my belly button. It hung down to below my butt. It was flowy at the bottom. There were two black bands on my waist, taking up the whole thing, which held the dress tied together. It was secured with white gold chains. It was a halter, and very sexy. What can I say, we looked HOT. **A/N: Pictures of dresses soon to come on my profile! Check 'em out, they are so cute.)**

When the limousine pulled up to our mansion looking house, it honked obnoxiously. Alyssa pulled back the pink curtains in our vast closet, and screamed. "It's here, babes! Get ready!"

Hailey, who was busy with my makeup, shrieked. "Are you serious?! I'm hardly done! Ugh, hold still, Bella!" I was squirming in my seat to see if it really was the limo. Ugh… yes it was. Shit.

"Hurry up, Hailey! We gotta get going."

"Okay, okay, chill! And stop wiggling. You're messing up your makeup."

I froze, as she finished putting that last touched on my eyeliner. She then proceeded to putting her own lip gloss on. I bounded over to the huge my vanity stand. We each had one. Mine was simple and small, very cute and pretty. It was steel, and had a glass countertop. I liked the glass; it was easier to clean. I set myself down quickly, readjusted my dress, and looked in the mirror. I never ever used to wear makeup. But being a vampire just changed my whole personality pretty much I guess. My very unique eyes shone back at me, strong and confident, defined by the makeup.

It was amazing what a transformation I had gone through since twenty years ago. Twenty years ago, I was the little shy girl, way too skinny to fill anything out, intimidated, uncertain, hesitant, dependent. Now, I was the self-assured vampire, yet very modest, sweet, outgoing, loved to party, not guy crazy though, and very confident. But I wasn't too proud, and no, I wasn't arrogant or conceited. I still had my priorities in check, and I wasn't planning to lose them any time soon. It was like two wholly different people: The timid human, and the dazzling vampire. It was shocking, the difference.

Pulling open the small drawer in the vanity, I rummaged around for my mascara. I drew out a bottle, the Define-A-Lash. No, I would go over the top tonight. It was my sexiest cocktail dress yet- besides this one red dress, but I am not going into details- and I wanted everything to be absolutely perfect. I threw that back in and pulled out extra maximum volume.

"Bells, come on now, hun, we don't have all day. Let's get a move on shall we?" I heard Vanessa's motherly voice over the commotion of all us girls. We all grabbed our purses and trench coats, mine just simple, glam and black, with a belt around the middle, and put on amounts of blush, then exited the closet.

"I love our closet," Alyssa whispered to me.

"I know!" I exclaimed. "I still can't believe you found a house with a closet huge enough for us four fashion crazy girls." It was … wow. There was no other word to describe it. The floors were covered with a very soft white carpet, spreading throughout the room. The walls were painted light pink, but they were barely distinguishable; clothes were covering the four 

walls, leaving only an incredibly small space between sections. There was a section for pajamas, shirts, pants, outfits, dresses, skirts, outerwear, intimates, etc. Everything imaginable was there, hung up on a hanger. There was a small white door hidden between some shirts, which lead to each of our bathrooms.

All girls piled in, careful not to mess up our lip gloss with our hair, and the limo driver took off. We were going to meet the boys there. We all puffed our hair, put on more hairspray, and the limo driver informed us we were almost there. Ugh, it was such a long ride. We would've ran, but that would've screwed up our hair, and we didn't want that, did we? We made the limo driver blast Show Stopper, (of course) as we rolled in, and all eyes were on us as we stepped out of the vehicle.

We strutted in, all having our own walks, but somehow synchronizing together. I did a very elegant strut, gazing at all the men, but hell, I _owned._

We all went over to a reserved seat, and sat down. I looked around the room, and not to my surprise, all the men were staring at us seductively. I even saw one guy, who was ogling over Hailey, get slapped by what appeared to be his girlfriend. I giggled. But there was one boy, very, very handsome. He reminded me kind of like Jasper, very striking but mysterious. Not that I was attracted to Jasper, but damn, this guy was plain out dreamy. He was staring at me. I smiled at him, and he winked.

"Oh em gee, is that guy winking at you, Bella?" Hailey commented, staring at the boy with envious eyes.

"I-uh, think so. Should I go talk to him?"

"YES!!" Alyssa jumped in. "When a woman walks up to a man and asks him to dance, it's a sign of confidence, and that's totally turns guys on. Right Nathan?" She said turning to Nathan. Nathan laughed, and kissed her nose. But then she got into it a little more, and grabbed the back of his head, pushing him towards her. I grimaced at them, and all us girls rolled our eyes and smiled. I wanted a guy like that, and this looked like it was going to happen. I got kissed a few times by guys I had just met at clubs, but nothing was as sweet as Edward's kisses. All the men tried to do was shove their tongues down my throat.

"Bella, don't let them push you into doing anything you don't feel comfortable with," spoke Vanessa, sitting on Ian's lap.

"Don't worry, Ness. I need to do this."

"You know how you feel afterwards, honey."

"Maybe it'll be different."

Suddenly, I got this rush of self assuredness that I had never received before. I knew I could do this, because one) I was gorgeous 2) guys fall over me all the time and 3) because I was in control.

Beep, by the Pussycat Dolls blared into the club, and I grinned at the song choice. This was going to be a breeze. I got up, and began walking towards him, not nervous in the least. This was a change. I usually tripped on my way to the guys- obviously becoming a vamp wasn't strong enough to dispose of my klutziness- but this time, I didn't. This was a good omen.

**DUNDUNDUN cliffie!!... kind of, not really. But she's gonna go talk to Mr. Sexy Smiles, so I guess it really is. I still promise you, it honestly will get more exciting. I'm just having fun with describing stuff right now, but next chappie will be awesome, I guarantee ya'll. REVIEW pretty please, with whip cream, and sprinkles, a cherry, and whatever the hell ya'll want on it(; EB4E**


	3. Sleepy much?

**Much thanks to VampiresRule103 for reviewing!! Here's Chappie 3, super intense haha. Review please! Thankya(:**

"Hey," I said, flipping my hair over my shoulders.

"Heeey," he said, leaning back onto the counter. He had beautiful shaggy brown hair, with amazing silver bluish eyes. They were so mysterious… and striking.

"I'm Isabella," I said. I was going in a different direction. My unsure Bella days were over. "You wanna dance?"

He smiled at me, as I held out my puppy paw towards him. I noticed that not once did he look down at my chest or eye my legs hungrily as all other men do. He kept his alluring eyes on mine at all times.

"Logan, and yes, Isabella, I would love to dance." He grabbed my hand gently, pulled it up to his lips, and pressed them onto the back of my hand tenderly, looking up at my face. I swooned at him. I could just tell he was not like the other men. He seemed like the very sweet, romantic, ladies man, and as I would find out later, I found out that he very muchly was.

He pulled me out into the swarm of warm bodies, and LOW by Flo Rida came up. I just about had a spaz attack. I pulled him to the middle, and we began dancing. I did a head throw back, and yeah, it kind of turned him on. But we didn't get that dirty. We just got a little excited, and grinded a bit, nothing too intense. When we were doing so, I looked to my right, and saw Hailey practically having sex with Caleb, my ex. I was way too happy to be disappointed that much. Sure, I was the one who broke up with him, but come on, she was full out grinding him, and that was going to disturb me a little. But I ignored it, and continued dancing with Logan.

That's when I saw it. It was a flash of bronze. No, it-it couldn't possibly be-

"Isabella?"

His voice drew me out of my stressing, and I looked up to him, forcing a smile.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to get something to drink, could you excuse me?"

I didn't want him to leave, but I grinned sweetly at him, and nodded, "Sure."

He squeezed my hand, and dropped it walking away, towards the bar. I stood there alone for awhile, thinking. I wasn't ready for a guy. I didn't want one, I didn't want to get hurt again, I couldn't do this, my heart wasn't capable of being broken again. It hadn't even fully recovered from Edward's abandoning of me. I couldn't do this, My eyes started tearing up, and tear after 

tear rolled down my cheek. I looked around the room, panicking in the inside. No one could see me cry, I had to leave right now. But that's when Alyssa caught sight of me.

She, and the rest of my sisters, excluding Hailey, were the only people who have seen me cry. I wanted to keep that status. Confident, and strong, that was pretty much my motto now. But now, I felt small and intimidated… vulnerable. I held up my finger to her, and sprinted out, going as fast as my high heels would let me.

I ran out, and yanked my heels off, dropping them off the ground. It was horribly silent outside, except for the bass that continued to vibrate in the cement and my shaky breaths. I began walking, just kept my head down, and walked far from the club. My feet made tiny pit-pat sounds as I did so, on the cold, clammy ground. My eyes were still dripping and running like a waterfall, and my bare arms were wrapped securely around my barely clad body. I strolled into the middle of the street- there were no cars at all, everyone was inside celebrating- suddenly wishing for a giant bottle of vodka, or something that could distract me **A/N: yeah, she's definitely changed, the Bella girl** But there was none, and I wasn't going back there to get some. Looks like I'd never get my New Year's kiss…

That's when I heard it. It was a slight scuffling, and I turned around quickly, legs in a stance. I couldn't smell anyone. Maybe it was just all in my imagination. I didn't want to turn invisible… it took too much work, and I was weary and exhausted. I'm sure my makeup was all screwed up, my mascara probably streaming down my face, leaving very noticeable streaks down my face. For some reason, even though I was a vampire, I could still cry… huh. My eyes began to droop. Why were my eyes drooping? I had no reason to be this tired. I couldn't get tired. I was a vampire! What happened to 24/7 awareness? My breathing became ragged, and I began panicking. What the _hell_ was wrong with me?

I heard a laugh behind me as I began stumbling, almost falling on the cold ground. I froze, sluggishly looked over my shoulder, and saw Logan, walking towards me, his arm outstretched.

"Logan?" I said, barely distinguishable.

"Hello, Isabella," he said, smirking.

"What are you doing to me?" I asked, whispering. I felt horribly faint, as though I would tip over any second. I grabbed at my heart (or where it was supposed to be).

"Nothing but making you too weak to fight."

I was too weary to figure any of it out. "What? Why?"

He came up to me, and his eyes turned completely blood red an awful contrast to the light blue before. They were smoldering, but not like Edward's smolder, more of an "I'm going to 

hurt you now" smolder. My legs collapsed underneath me, and I fell, hitting the pavement silently, but scratching my skin pretty bad; to my horror, when I tried to push myself back up, I found that I could not. I felt like passing out, or puking. He came nearer to me, and pressed his foot on my back. My cheek slammed into the pavement, cutting it, and making it cut open, no blood appearing though.

"Don't even think about fighting. You'll just kill yourself from the exhaustion, and I really want to do that part if you don't mind."

I was pissed. There was no way this guy was going to whoo me, love me, dance with me, then almost kill me. Why was he even going to kill me??

"Why…?" I whispered, moaning, trying to get up, the tendons on my hands showing. I couldn't do anything, to matter how hard I tried. What was he doing to me? It must've been his power.

"You are the most powerful vampiress in the whole world, Isabella," he told me, no longer the sweet Logan I remember, the one I had danced with, but a cruel smirking one, who was delighted at my vulnerable figure. "And that doesn't suite well with me."

"I'm the… what?!" I asked, exasperated. Logan reached over and pressed his fingers to my temples. I immediately shut my eyes, and all my muscles relaxed.

"Stop now," I whispered. I wasn't going to plead for him to let me go, and I sure as hell wasn't going to give up.

"Yes, Isabella. You are the most powerful vampires in the world, and you have control over the Volturi even. You just choose not to believe that."

"And you want to be the strongest?"

"I want to be the strongest. I want to be the one everyone admires, and obeys, not you."

"How can anyone admire you, your nothing but a cheating bastard."

He yanked my neck up, right next to his lips. I was suddenly standing with him, my head lolled back, my hand on his chest, trying to push him away. I stretched my neck away from him, but he instead he brought it closer, rubbing it with his nose.

"Whatever, Isabella. But you will be dead, out of the way, and I will be the best, the strongest, the most powerful."

I gasped as I felt his teeth on my skin, cold and smooth. Didn't I have to go through this before? When I was human? I didn't want another replay.

He grabbed my back, and pressed my body up to his. I groaned, and pushed him away, desperately trying to escape him. He leaned in closer, licking my neck, and pushing the flat part of his front teeth into my skin. I would've screamed, but I just had no energy.

Then he did something very unexpected. He forced me to look at him, and stared me in the eyes. Oh, god, how did I ever even think he was sexy? He grabbed the back of my head, and compelled my lips to his. He backed me up into the brick wall of the building behind us, and began kissing me. I began putting up a fight, but he just induced me with fatigue, and I suddenly lost control. My legs drooped, and I shut my eyes. He kept kissing me, and I could do nothing about it. I couldn't even open my eyes. He then moved to kissing my neck. Then he bit me, driving his teeth into my neck. No, I couldn't be transformed into a vampire again, but that's when I understood something. He wasn't a vampire. The reason I couldn't smell anything earlier was because the scent was very unfamiliar. I had never smelt anything like it in my lifetime (death time, whatever). He wasn't a vampire… he was a-

**Teehee, sorry I'm evil. You know the drill though, review please(: Next chappie is insanely CRAZY! But, I really would like a few more reviews before I update. So… mmhm, all ya gotta do is hit me up, click that little periwinkle button! EB4E**


	4. Fight Fight Fight!

**K, I already wrote this story before, that's why I'm updating so much. I wasn't gonna post this til tomorrow, buuuuuuuut... I changed my mind(: Thankya again to all who reviewed/added this story to their Fav Story list! Means -sniff- a lot. Lmao, I love ya'll. Here's more. Fighting scene mwahaha. & guess who shows his gorgeous face? Hm… you're just gonna hafta find out there, kid. Here we go!:**

When he bit me, I felt more fatigue than ever. I couldn't fight the agony that was approaching. I let it consume me. And that's the first time I screamed. Finally, as if I didn't need it before. The pain was so stingy. Yeah, I said stingy. It was extreme, and instead of the heat that I felt when I was transformed into a vampire, it was cold, and it felt like all my limbs were numb, numb but in pain. Ice cold knives plunging into my body. Oh, that's just peachy, another reason for not being able to fight. I was on my knees, head in my hands on the ground. I was yelling myself hoarse. This hurt hella more than becoming a vampire. It felt like the cold was compressing my body, and my back was aflame with the iciness. I couldn't breathe-even though a vamp doesn't need to breath-but it felt like I was when I was human, like I needed to breathe. My lungs were constricting, and tears were actually streaming from my eyes due to this freezing hell. He kicked my rib cage, and I heard a nasty snap as I tumbled over, my hands on my head, clinging to the last bit of sanity that I contained. Indeed, I did feel like I was going insane. It was a thousand times worse than the price of developing into a vamp. I screamed again, in agony, and I was horribly irritated that the fireworks that were going off were blocking my cries.

I peeked open an eye to look up at Logan, but what I saw made my eyes go wide. Logan had navy blue wings that looked almost velvety. They towered over him, blending with the sky.

"Do you like them?" Logan spoke. "Yes, you are almost one of us now, Isabella."

"Wha-" I mumbled, cringing in pain as the intensity of the bitter fire occupied on my back increased.

"What…are we?" He finished. He grinned devilishly. "_Demons_."

He came to pick me up, but I put up a fight. I was through with being taken advantage of. People controlling my life, and sending my emotions off the hook. I growled at him, and bared my fangs, my heart pounding adrenaline in my chest. Oh jeez… I had actual fangs now. Vampire's fangs blended in with their normal teeth, but no, I had actual pointy fangs. Lovely. I ran my tongue over the sharp teeth, and gasped. I certainly did have fangs. I glared at Logan, with so much hatred, more hatred than I thought I contained. If looks could kill…

But with that, he just bit into my neck once more. I didn't give up though. I wanted this man…vampire…demon, whatever!… dead, and whenever I wanted someone dead, that's usually how they ended up. What can I say? I'm a little fighter now.

I managed to wriggle out of his grip, and I sat up, slightly delirious. It felt like a hundred times worse powered hangover. I stood up fiercely glaring at him, baring my fangs and hissing at 

him, daring him to come forward. The pain in my back protested, telling me I couldn't fight at all, but I ignored it. He came lunging at me, and I dodged him, grabbing his leg and flinging him onto the cement. I cried out with the pain, but continued to ignore it, pulling Logan up by the scruff of his shirt, and ramming him against the nearest wall, dust crumble from the bricks onto his head.

My focus was going in and out, and he smirked, sensing my strength diminishing. But no way in hell was I giving up. I pummeled him into the bricks with all my strength. That's when a pain like none other shot through my back, slicing my back open. I turned to look as black, black wings shot out of my back, enveloping me. This was so not cool.

I turned towards him again, trying to ignore the pain, but failing miserably. My teeth were clenched, and I was about to finish him off for good, when I saw, out of the corner of my eye, a person. _Oh shit_, I thought. _Now, I'd have to kill him too. _Poor pitiful human. Had no idea what he was experiencing. Probably thought he was going crazy. I yelled in pain again as my wings grew a little bigger. They were as big as Logan's now, but mine were pitch-black.

I was about to take a full look at the dark silhouette about ten feet away from me to see who it was, but unexpectedly, Logan reached out to grab my arm with his free hand, and I gasped. He flipped me over, and I fell, landing on my wings, giving a small moan. I was so close. I had to get _up._

And somehow, incredulously, I did. Logan snarled at me yet again, his wings still out. Mine were too, but mine were as black as the night so they were hard to distinguish. I balled my fist up. He did as well. I completely ignored the person staring at us, now only a few yards away.

"Give up already, Isabella. You can't fight anymore. Give UP!" he produced more fatigue into me, and I grabbed my head, hunching over in pain. But I was still snarling.

I felt so much anger towards Logan. No one had ever been this close to beating me, and I was NOT going to let that happen. I was the most powerful, he even said, and I was going to keep that title, even though I never known about it before. I waited patiently for him to make the first move as we circled each other, arms outstretched, waiting. My indigo eyes burned with fury, as I glared at him, snarling. None of my fights prior to this had even been this intense. Then again, I've never met Logan before. I was ready to strike, but that's when I heard it.

"Bella."

I froze. So familiar. It pained me to hear it, so velvety, so… anguished? I turned to look, and saw… unbelievable. This _cannot_ be happening right now. My hands de-tensed as I grimaced at his expression. It was so agonizing. I knew it. He was finally suffering. Finally. After all these years of making me suffer, he was suffering as well. But his eyes were too painful to stay pleased for too long. How could I take joy in that?

Logan took my sudden vulnerability as an advantage. He lunged forward, making me fly into the brick wall behind me. My head slammed back into the hard surface, but before he could get away, I grabbed his arm, and flung him to the other side of the street, causing him to hit the lamp pole with a horribly loud clash. Thank god for those fireworks, that were loud enough to conceal all the clamor.

But before I could rest, and take in that Edward was actually within twenty feet of me, Logan came charging at me, grabbing my hair, and dragging me to the ground. I cried out, and he pulled me back up with my wrist and threw a punch in my already broken ribs. We all heard a sickening crack as all the ribs on that side busted and broke into pieces, and Logan smiled wickedly. The air was knocked out of me with a whoosh, and all my strength that I had had blew out with it. I couldn't do it anymore. It was too much. I had pushed myself and pushed myself, but it just wasn't enough.

That's when I heard… a snarl, so deafening and malicious that I winced, my side screaming with protest as I did. Even with the slightest movement, my whole left side ached with so much pain I would've screamed if I could. But it was too hard. I managed a long moan, and then I held my breath to stop the pain, but I couldn't keep it from coming. My dress was ripped a little on that side, and deep black liquid was flowing freely. Oh shit, what my luck. Demons could bleed. And, it was black. Ugh, that's a little sick.

I heard the snarl turn into a roar so fearful, even I became a tad bit frightened. But I was able to match the snarl with the most fearsome face of my ex-lover. I could do nothing but squirm on the ground, totally vulnerable, something I was definitely not used to. Lifting my head up about a half an inch I saw Edward and Logan fighting. Okay, it wasn't really a fight. Edward was punching Logan to a black pulp. I felt like I was going to be sick.

But then there was silence. Pain shot through my ribs again, and I cried out, cringing from the pain. I couldn't take it. The last thing I felt before falling into blackness, were cold white hands ever so gently picking me up, and cradling me to a stone chest, pulling my head gingerly towards him, and whispering sweet words into my ear. Then a light breeze whistled past my ears, and I could tell we were running. That's when I gave into the darkness.

**Hah! Weren't expecting that were ya?? That's what I thought hehe. Pretty extreme, I know. Edward ttly owned Mr. Sexy Smiles. Tell me what you thought(: more reviews please & thankya. **


	5. Guess Who?

**Haha I just love checking my email & seeing all you guys reviewing and adding this to Favs. It's great! But… I'm sorry, I'm being selfish, but I really want more reviews guys. S'all I'm asking! You can gimmee some criticism, but still no flames(: I really wanna know what you think about it. Thank you!**

**PS: I'm changing how she died. She never jumped off that building like I said in Chappie 1, 'cuz well… there's like no buildings by her house. Idk how I thought of a bulding… the random mind of me working I guess. You'll see the change in here. I'm just going to tell you now so you don't get confused that this is a dream: **

_I was clad in nothing but jeans and a tank top. My bare arms sensed the small splashes of rain, producing goose bumps as a result. The rain kept plummeting, as though God were taking buckets of water and pouring them down upon the earth. Surrounded by such a damp environment, I stood motionless, drenched with the cutting droplets that were pouring from the sky. It was like the Heavens opened and were spilling out. I opened my eyes, face extended up. Two forlorn brown eyes squinted up at the heavens above, watching as numerous beads trickled down. I was fully appreciating the sensation of rain. I tilted my head back, and closed my eyes, getting everything I could possibly grasp out of this moment. I clung to the ambiance, purely enjoying this harmony. My arms dangled at my sides, barely touching the dress._

_Then they shot open. I smirked as I looked below my feet. Dark raging waters were under me, lapping against the foreboding rocks. I couldn't see under the waves, but I knew exactly what was waiting for me under the fierce whitecaps… an escape._

_I didn't think twice as I heard the velvety voice growl in my head before I took one step off the ledge, and fell, to the dark waters below me._

My eyes shot open, and I gasped loudly. I laid incredibly still, all muscles tight from the adrenaline coursing through my veins. My vision was blurry and I tried to focus desperately on where I was. All I could see was dark shadows though. I was still in shock from my nightmare. But it wasn't a nightmare; It was how I had died.

As soon as I comprehended I wasn't plunging into ice cold water, I de-tensed. I slowly attempted to sit up, for I seemed to be lying in a bed. Griping the sheets, my thoughts were confirmed as I felt smooth silk. I tried to bend my waist and pull my legs up, but I cried out loudly as pain shot through my ribs, and I laid back down, my head crashing with the pillow helplessly.

My death was something I never liked to actually think about. I mean, who would? All I could remember though, whenever I did reflect on it, was just that I had jumped off the exact same ledge in La Push that I had done before. Last time, I had done it on sudden impulse, and I just needed to do something dangerous and risky. This time though, I wanted to end my life.

Jacob had been my own personal sunshine for awhile, but he just couldn't fill the gaping hole in my heart left there from Edward. I never returned to my lifeless shell, for the pain was too much to go into zombie mode. One day though, I just couldn't take the agony any longer. So I jumped. And that's when my coven found me.

I was pulled out of my little wonderland when all of a sudden, I began to hear voices. They gradually grew louder and louder, until I could distinguish two separate tones. One sounded impatient, and the other sounded slightly worried. They sounded as though they were directly outside of the door, but they were speaking in urgent whispers.

I looked to the entrance of the room. The door opened with a small creak, and I gasped when I saw someone walk in, a person I haven't seen for twenty years.

**Cliffie! Super short update, I know. I just had to kind of give a little background of what happened. I'm sorry if that was boring, go ahead and tell me, I don't care... Okay, actually I really do. Tell me if you liked it! I have BIG plans stored for Bella so… keep reading please! 'Member to review, makes me update faster! EB4E**


End file.
